Kimitsu
by Kaleiya
Summary: one-shot D.Gray-man sur le couple Lavi x Allen. YAOI


Salut a vous fans de D. Gray-man ! Je débarque ici avec un one-shot (dont je ne suis guère fière vu le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour aligner trois mots !) qui risque d'etre le premier d'une longue lignée !

Etant donné que j'ai commencé a lire des fics D.Gray-man en anglais, attendez vous a retrouver des trucs pas très nets dans les miennes !(y en a un dans ce one-shot en plus ! ') Et je rappelle que les persos de cette fic ne sont pas a moi !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Kimitsu**_

_Un cimetière, en pleine nuit brumeuse._

_« Mana…Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ? »_

_Une tombe glaciale et sans vie._

_« Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé tout seul ? »_

_Un personnage avec un haut de forme et un sourire malsain._

_« Si tu le désires mon garçon, je peux ramener ton père à la vie mais, pour cela, j'ai besoin de toi. »_

_Un squelette métallique inanimé._

_« MANA !!! »_

_Le nom de Mana se gravant de lui-même sur ce même squelette._

_« A…Allen ? »_

_Le squelette prenant vie._

_« Mana ! »_

_« Pourquoi…POURQUOI M'AS-TU TRANSFORME EN AKUMA ALLEN ?! JE TE MAUDIS !! »_

_Un rire sinistre et une douleur à l'œil._

_« Mana Walker, prend le corps de ce garcon. »_

_Le bras paralysé s'animant soudainement et se préparant à tuer le squelette de métal._

_« MANA ! »_

_« Allen »_

Allen se réveilla en sursaut et trempé de sueur. Reprenant difficilement son souffle, il se tourna vers sa gauche pour voir si Lavi n'avait pas été réveillé mais le rouquin dormait à poings fermés. L'adolescent aux cheveux blancs se leva silencieusement et rejoignit la balcon en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible afin de ne pas réveiller son compagnon.

Une fois arrivé à destination, il se mit à penser à ce cauchemar qu'il faisait de plus en plus souvent, cauchemar qui était assez réel puisque Allen revivait le moment où il avait changé son père en akuma. Pourquoi cela venait perturber ses nuits pendant cette mission qu'il effectuait en compagnie du jeune bookman ? Avait-il encore des doutes sur la voie qu'il avait choisi ?

« Allen ? »

Le jeune Walker tourna la tête et vit que Lavi l'avait rejoint. L'adolescent au bandana vint se mettre à coté de son ami.

« Lavi, je…

.-Pas grave ! Moi aussi il m'arrive de faire des mauvais rêves. »

Allen fit un maigre sourire au bookman.

« Merci Lavi.

.- Rentrons ou alors on prendre froid avec cette température. »

Les deux adolescents retournèrent à l'intérieur de leur chambre. Le rouquin alla s'asseoir sur son lit et invita son ami à venir en face de lui. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs prit place en face de ami.

« Vu qu'on risque de ne pas se rendormir tout de suite, on peut toujours parler de la mission que nous a donné Komui. Ca aurait été plus drôle si Kanda était venu avec nous !

.- Je ne crois pas que Kanda aurait beaucoup apprécié de nous accompagner Lavi.

.- Vu les gueules que vous tirez quand vous vous croisez, je me serais moins ennuyé qu'avec cette mission ! En plus, on a pas rencontré le moindre akuma en trois jours et c'est pareil au niveau des innocences.

.- Si ça se trouve, ce n'est qu'une rumeur sans fondement.

.- Mouais…Autant rester encore une journée pour s'en assurer. On ne sait jamais. »

Allen soupira. Ils allaient devoir attendre encore une journée avant de rentrer au QG et revoir ses amis qui, eux aussi, faisaient de leur mieux pour combattre le Comte Millénaire ainsi que la famille Noah et leur armée d'akumas.

« Dis Allen…

.- Oui ?

.- Comment tu la trouve Lenalee ? Craquante, jolie, carrément canon ?

.- Hein ?! Et pourquoi tu me demandes ca ?! »

Le plus jeune se sentit rougir en répliquant au jeune rouquin.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Tu la trouve carrément canon ! Franchement, je ne peux pas te contredire sur ce point mais je trouve dommage qu'appart elle, Miranda et le général Cloud, il n'y ait pas d'autres femmes au QG.

.- Depuis que je te connais Lavi, tu tombes amoureux de la première fille qui te plait bien a chaque mission et en général, la fille est un ennemi.

.- Ah la belle Eliade…dommage que c'était un akuma celle là car elle était vraiment canon ! Krory avait une chance incroyable avec elle ! J'ai pas eu beaucoup de chance pour le moment mais la prochaine, je me la fait ! Tant pis si je lui fait un gosse par accident ! »

Cette dernière réplique du jeune bookman causa un léger tremblement au jeune Walker qui ne passa guère inaperçu puisque Lavi se mit à regarder Allen avec un air interrogatif sur le visage.

-$$-Lavi POV-$$-

Tiens ?! Pourquoi Allen a réagit de cette manière ? On aurait dit que je lui avais fait…peur avec ce que j'ai dis. Je m'attendais plutôt à ce qu'il ait une autre réaction mais là…ça mérite que l'on s'y intéresse de plus près.

Maintenant que j'y pense, il a toujours eut des réactions bizarres quand on parlait des filles et de ce qu'il s'y rapportait. Se pourrait-il que…non…cependant il ne prend jamais sa douche en même temps que tout le monde.. .et il se déshabille le moins possible quand il est en mission avec un exorciste quel qu'il soit. Autant vérifier cette hypothèse en menant une étude sur le terrain.

Je me levais de mon lit et alla prendre Allen par les épaules.

« .- Lavi, qu'est ce que… »

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase puisque je l'avais plaqué sur le lit en le maintenant suffisamment fortement avec une seule main pour qu'il ne puise pas m'échapper. Mon autre main fut vite occupée a déboutonner les boutons de sa chemise. Je le sentis s'agiter de plus en plus a mesure que j'avançais dans ma besogne.

Une fois mon travail achevé, je découvris ce que je craignais tant trouver chez Allen : son torse était entouré d'un bandage étroitement serré mais en passant ma main dessus, je m'aperçus qu'il y avait des formes sous ce bandage…des formes féminines.

Comment j'ai fais pour ne pas assembler les morceaux du puzzle plus tot ? J'avais tout sous le nez depuis le début et je ne me suis apercu de rien ! Allen est bel et bien…une fille. C'est pour ca que tout chez lui me le rappelait mais j'ai toujours cru que c'était du au fait qu'il…euh…qu'elle était encore assez jeune et qu'elle n'avait pas encore finie sa croissance. Et moi qui me croyait gay quand je la regardait discrètement ! Dans un sens, ca me soulage !

-$$-Fin Lavi POV-$$-

-££-Allen POV-££-

Rien qu'a l'idée que Lavi découvre ce que je suis réellement et n'exécute sa menace avec moi, j'en ai tremblé et vu comment il me regarde, il m'a vue réagir comme ca. Peut-etre qu'il se dira que j'ai froid et que c'est la cause de ma réaction ?

Il se lève et…mais qu'est qu'il fait ?! Pourquoi il me tient les épaules de cette facon ?!

« .- Lavi qu'est ce que… »

Je ne pus finir ma phrase car je me sentis etre plaquée avec force contre mon lit. Je voulus lui échapper mais il me tenait d'une seule main pendant que son autre main était occupée à défaire ma chemise. Au fur et a mesure qu'il avancait, je sentis la peur monter en moi et je tentais de le repousser mais en vain.

Un courant d'air frais se fit sentir maintenant qu'il était parvenu à déboutonner entièrement ma chemise. A cet instant, je compris que ce ne serait plus comme avant entre nous deux. Il avait découvert ce que mon maitre voulait absolument que je dissimule au monde.

Une larme coule sur ma joue alors qu'il a passé sa main sur le bandage qui me compresse la poitrine depuis tant de temps. Il ne m'a pas vue pleurer semble-t-il. J'aurai mieux fait de me rendormir après ce cauchemar quoique…c'est peut-etre ma chance de pouvoir exprimer enfin ce que je ressens depuis longtemps.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées et qu'il avait relâchée sa prise, j'en profitais pour agripper le col de sa chemise de mes deux mains afin de ramener son visage vers le mien. Nos lèvres n'étaient plus qu'a environ cinq centimètres les une des autres.

« .- Pourquoi All… »

Je ne lui permis pas de finir sa question car mes lèvres avaient franchi la distance qu'il leur restait a parcourir pour atteindre celles de Lavi et ainsi s'unir dans un baiser.

-££-Fin Allen POV-££-

--Normal POV--

Les rayons du soleil transpercèrent les ténèbres de la nuit quelques heures plus tard. L'un d'eux se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la chambre où s'était déroulée la scène de cette nuit afin d'éclairer le dénouement de celle-ci.

Grace a la clarté de l'astre solaire, on pouvait voir des vetements qui gisaient sur le sol, un bandage enlevé à la hate, et, sur l'un des lits, deux corps qui sommeillaient l'un à coté de l'autre et s'étant sans aucun doute regardés mutuellement au cours de la nuit.

* * *

NB: ne pas oublier les reveiws please ! 


End file.
